Cayendo en el agujero negro
by antiNephilimCullen
Summary: Bella siempre fue la niña buena de la historia, pero todo cambiará después de contemplar una sombría escena que la hará alucinar y viajar a los más oscuros rincones de su mente y el mundo entero. Pero no estará sola, conocerá al doctor Cullen y la viva imagen de un recuerdo vertiginoso...que serán su pase para el país de las pesadillas.
1. capitulo 1

Parte 1.

El conejo negro y el borde del abismo.

Desde el comienzo de sus días Bella se había limitado a obedecer a sus padres, a estudiar, a ser una niña buena. Por lo que en ese verano hizo lo que siempre se disponía a realizar sin importar la estación del año: pasear. Lo hacía desde los cinco años, más bien aquello inició cuando su padre le contó sobre una pequeña niña llamada Alice* y sobre un conejo blanco, por lo que se aventuraba en el bosque en busca de los dos personajes que, para desgracia de la infanta que era en ese entonces, actuaban igual que los espectros: caprichosamente no se dignaban a aparecer cuando se les evocaban.

La pequeña Isabella fue creciendo hasta el punto en que esas figuraciones le parecían poco más que una completa tontería o eso pensaba hasta la tarde en que, después de haber recogido y hecho un arreglo de flores para el salón, se fue por el camino que separaba dos extensos claros y que conducía hacía el cementerio R-Patzz.

Se quedó admirando los grandes portones que terminaban en filosas puntas que llegaban a tocar la esponjosas nubes que poblaban el cielo cuando de repente escuchó un crujido sordo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, pisadas. Por un segundo, las figuraciones de infanta que tenía de antaño acudieron a su mente, pero estas se disolvieron al ver una chica que vestía mugrosos ropajes que, según se podía ver, eran blancos originalmente. La pobre cayó rendida, a los pies de Bella mientras que esta miraba estupefacta como la recién llegada se encogía, retorcía y jadeaba en el piso; es más, le pareció oír leves articulaciones en su voz, por lo que dijo, lanzándose a ella un nano-segundo después,:

"Chist, chist, respira, calmate…"

Pero como la extraña seguía jadeando le pegó una bofetada causándole una pequeña hemorragia tanto nasal como labial. Al ver la sangre deslizándosele por el mentón se sintió mal y se excusó diciéndose de que le había aplicado el golpe para que ella se calmase y poderla auxiliar.

"Ayúdame… ayúdame", comenzó a lloriquear la reciente subyugada.

"¿Qué sucede, te has perdido?", Bella comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho su expedición hacia el cementerio R-Patzz, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", susurró en el oído ensangrentado de la herida.

"Alice, oh vámonos, vámonos ¡Corre! ", su mirada estaba fija en un punto entre los arboles que Bella no pudo identificar hasta que una lanza le atravesó la espalda a la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Alice, salpicando la ropa de Isabella, pero en ese momento dejaron de importarles la sangre y la chica muerta que yacía de forma lánguida en la tierra. Un hombre vestido de negro que tenía el rostro semi-descubierto, se aproximó lentamente a ella…

…y todo se volvió oscuro.

Se despertó en la penumbra de su habitación, agitada y sudada. Sus pensamientos aún giraban en torno a esa tarde, pero no solo esa noche, sino que todas las horas posteriores desde semejante acontecimiento. No podía desembarazarse de los recuerdos que llegaban a causarle insomnio. Cuando se miraba al espejo no veía su rostro, sino el de Alice; y aún así cuando solo se encontraban ella y su reflejo, podía verla. Eran muy parecidas y a la vez diferentes: tenían el mismo corte de pelo, pero el de Bella era café al igual que sus ojos y los de Alice eran negros; Tenían los mismos labios, pero de matices distintas el de Bella un rosa pálido y los de Alice de un rojo intenso; el color de las mejillas de Bella eran de un inocente y adorable color carmín y las de Alice eran huesudamente blancas.

Fue al baño y se desnudó lentamente, gozando de la sensación eléctrica que susurraba en su espalda repentinamente arqueada por las dagas ardientes que se instalaron en su sexo y sus areolas. Era Alice otra vez, que la miraba a los ojos mientras rozaba sus húmedos pliegues y acariciaba sus erguidos pezones.

La miraba dentro del espejo, tentándola a caer en el juego en el que ella cayó y para eso debía vencer a la niña buena, desenmascararla. Pero veía que aquello no sería fácil. Para elle misma no lo fue. El sexo nos descubre, nos muestra como somos, por eso es tan siniestro. Pero quería vengarse de esa chica que no la ayudó a salir del bosque a toda costa, haría lo que fuera; incluso estaba dispuesta a guiarla al lugar en donde su vida se convirtió en una miseria. Todo por seguirlo a él, por confiar en él.

Pensar en ello hizo que la rabia y la pena acudieran a sus ojos, cambiándolos del negro a un intenso y fulgurante naranja. Isabella se vio atrapada en ellos, obligándola a deslizar ligera y suavemente sus largas uñas por la cara interna de sus muslos. Su humedad se acentuó, casi podía sentirla caer por sus piernas.

Entonces una voz oscura y nítida le susurró al oído:

"Hazlo, Isabella, hazlo".

Al decir esto el hipnotizante fulgor en las orbes de Alice se vio oscurecida y reemplazada por una inusitada maldad y avidez.

"¡No!"

Su puño se estrelló contra el vidrio, y este tembló, chirrió y cayó hecho añicos al suelo y a sus desnudos pies, trasladando todas las punzadas y el vigoroso calor, que una vez sintió en sus pechos y su sexo, a sus malheridos y sanguinolentos pies.

Gimió, se retorció y se derrumbó en la cerámica en posición fetal, murmurando el nombre de Alice…cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Alice voló por la habitación, observando como Isabella se derrumbaba y retorcía sobre los cristales y caía en una pesada inconciencia. Esto la hizo sonreír. Con un ágil salto danzó y se instaló dentro del pecho de la ya desmayada chica.


	2. capitulo 2

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y solo me los presta para divertirme.

Chapter 1: Clavos para el desayuno, tachuelas para el aperitivo.*

Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la magistral Stephenie Meyer pero me los presta por que le caigo bien (?).

Se despertó con un enorme sopor del que tardó en salir dos horas*, por lo que se salvó de la mirada taladrante de su padre y la histeria de su madre mientras escuchaban las indicaciones del doctor Cullen, quien miraba con ojos brillantes he impresionados a su nueva y exclusiva paciente.

Desgraciadamente no quedó libre de las indicaciones de Carmen, su doncella, y Maggie, la criada, a las cuales vislumbró cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la despejada mañana del verano que se agotaba inexorable y se disponía a levantarse y a vestirse con su ropa de pasear por los relieves fugaces de los claros. No es que no estuviera aterrada por Alice, simplemente quería mantener un ritmo de normalidad. Pero las reglas fueron claras.

"No, señorita, si usted quiere recuperarse pronto olvídese de los paseos y de sus lustrosas botas, porque dudo que sus pies caerán en ellas", dijo la joven y risueña Maggie.

Hasta que su criada lo mencionó no había caído en la cuenta de la incómoda tirantez en sus pies y todo el costado de su malherido cuerpo, así como en su mano.

"El doctor Cullen ha ordenado que esté en reposo una temporada completa y que no se altere, ya que eso podría traer graves consecuencias a su salud mental, señorita", advirtió Carmen con un gesto más serio.

"Podría, solo podría, Carmen. A los enfermos les va bien el aire fresco", se mofó con claro ademán de levantarse. A pesar de obedecer a sus padres, era lo bastante terca como para contrariar a las criadas.

Pero Carmen no se dejó manipular y le respondió en son de broma abriendo los postigos de la ventana.

"Suficiente sol y aire fresco entrarán por la ventana para ponerla buena, señorita"

Y así fue como Isabella quedó resignada en su lecho. Intentó calmarse mirando el lado positivo del asunto: todo el mundo estaría entrando y saliendo de su dormitorio, por lo que no se quedaría sola con Alice. No era tan tonta como para pretender que ella no volvería a aparecer a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara. Sintió un extraño ardor en el pecho al pensar en ello y meditar sobre quién era la figura que la atacó esa tarde que solo podía recordar a través de sus sueños y que cada vez se hacía más nebulosa.

Pero no todo fue tan sencillo como imaginaba. A lo largo de la tarde solo se había quedado a la vigilia despreocupada de Maggie, quién estaba a sus anchas leyendo Alicia en el país de las maravillas, libro que le revolvió el estómago a Bella. Comenzaba a figurarse de que todo era una pesadilla y de que la figura negra y alta de ese hombre que la atacó suponía ser al ser que describían como blanco, peludo y nervioso por llegar a la hora del té. Ahora, al parecer, El conejo era el que perseguía a una mal afortunada Alice, una Alice que acababa de ser esquizofrénica por querer torturarme, pensó con sarcasmo y malicia. Una actitud nueva en ella.

Darse cuenta de sus nuevas y confusas conductas le revolvió el estómago y, para su mala suerte, Carmen ya venía con su merienda. Comió a duras penas algunos bocados de las tostadas que se parecían más a tachuelas oxidadas en cuanto al sabor y fragmentos lisos de rocas subterráneas en cuanto a la textura. Pero eso quizá se debía a su acción refleja cuando se sentía mal emocionalmente: se le cerraba la garganta, la cual se inflamaba con un enorme flujo de lágrimas imposibles de purgar, imposibilitándole comer o hablar.

La noche caía de forma acelerada, casi como el tiempo que tarda un chino en cerrar los ojos, lo que le causó un pulso errático detrás de sus orejas. Y a pesar de haber estado acostada todo el día se sentía agotada, pero sobre todo oprimida por una presión en el pecho hacía la inconciencia.

Un estrecho cuarto de espejos, lo que multiplicaba su figura mil veces, haciendo que no lograra ubicar su propia persona...porque de repente no era ella, sino una extraña y exótica criatura con grandes alas y unos ojos tan intensos como los de Alice, solo que estos eran como el lapislázuli rayado con tinta de ébano.

Comenzó a sentir algo extraño y esto no era la reacción erótica ante un estímulo, sino un picor en lo que parecían ser sus labios. Vislumbró entonces un pastelillo a medio comer en una de sus pequeñas y torpes garras. Su reflejo cambió de tamaño, quedando en una ridícula figurilla que parecía ser la un dragón Jabberwocky* que le dibujó una vez su padre para su disfrute y loor de infanta.

Maldito Siwel Lorrac* por crear tan complejos galimatías, porque la pobre Bellawocky* quedó reducida a siete centímetros ante la repentina presencia de Alice que le sonrió de una forma tan horrible que la hizo temblar.

Pero el gesto fue tan grande que la boca de la recién llegada se transformó en unas babosas y oscuras fauces mientras que Bellawocky dejó de serlo y volvió a su figura humana normal a la vez que caía a las abismales fauces del Jabberwocky y abría los ojos, mirando el techo de su habitación en penumbra por el amanecer.

Sintió un caliente sabor a sangre en su boca. El pastelillo que había masticado era la cara interna de su mejilla.

Encendió la bujía de su velador y se levantó con tambaleantes movimientos por lo agitada que la había dejado el sueño. Vistió sus prendas más abrigadoras con gran dificultad y salió al balcón.

No estaba tan lejos del césped, por lo que se lanzó y escapó al bosque no sin antes quedar llena de verdín. Lo hacía únicamente para que sus padres no tuvieran que correr la vergüenza de tener una futura heredera con complicaciones mentales, porque de sus sueños y visiones no podía salir nada más que eso: locura y pena por tener un gen defectuoso en la sangre*

Corrió hacia el cementerio R-Patzz, tomando el sendero hacía los páramos brumosos de infinitas criptas, donde podría quedarse el resto del día. Pero para su mala suerte tropezó con una cruz y se tambaleó hasta golpearse la cabeza con una escueta lápida.

Alice Brandon lidell.*

1866 – 1883.

*El título lo saqué de una canción de Panic at the disco Nails for breakfast, tacks for snacks.

*Salir de un sopor pude tardar bastantes horas.

*Criatura que se nombra en un poema inicial en la secuela de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, titulado A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró ahí. También sale en la película dirigida por Tim Burton.

*Bellawocky es una combinación, como habrán notado.

*Siwell Lorrac es el seudónimo de Charles Lutwidge Dogson, Lewis Carrol, pero refejado en un espejo.

*Lidell, así es el apellido de la niña que inspiró a Lewis Carrol.

¿reviews?.


End file.
